Doppelganger Love
by cho-chan09
Summary: PWP What is poor Naruto to do while his lover is away on a long-term mission? The clones would like to play...


A/N *Hey there! I could give you all the excuses in the world but it just wouldn't matter. So here's an apology oneshot to all of those waiting on me to update. I dug this up while cleaning my closet and thought to share it while I look for some inspiration to rid me of this writer's block!! . So enjoy this ridiculous PWP ^_^*

_**Doppelganger Love**_

Naruto flipped through a few more channels before sighing heavily and turning off the television. He looked over at the clock. 2:13am He sighed again and went to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head. ~It's been almost a year since Sasuke went out on his mission and left me all alone.~ he thought, rolling over and looking at the calendar on the wall. Then he turned to look at the other unoccupied side of the bed. ~That's also the last time we did IT.~ He smiled at the memory. ~Kami-sama what I wouldn't give to feel his touch right now. I wish he'd just come home already! He hasn't written or called or anything! I mean, at least send me a clone…~ "That's it! Naruto exclaimed aloud. He jumped out of the bed and clapped his hands together into his most famous hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A shadow clone appeared by his side. Then the clone turned into Sasuke. Naruto beamed in satisfaction at his creation.

"Shall we?" he nodded toward the bed. The clone Sasuke gave him a perfect Sasuke smirk as he stepped closer. "Anything for you, my little kitsune," said the clone in a husky sexy Sasuke voice. Naruto nearly melted at the sound. He caressed the pale skin of the clone's face before kissing him sweetly. He missed the feel of those warm lips. He wrapped his arms around the clone's neck, pressing their bodies closer together. They fell back onto the bed, clone Sasuke straddling Naruto, their lips never parting. Naruto let out a small gasp as clone Sasuke's hands slid under his t-shirt. Clone Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Naruto's warm, wet mouth. Naruto invitingly ran his tongue along the one that had entered his mouth before moving it to explore the moist cavern beyond. Clone Sasuke's hands had pushed up Naruto's shirt over his chest and began to tweak at his nipples, toying with them until they became rock hard. Naruto was moaning lightly and clone Sasuke had moved from his mouth to his neck, lightly kissing, nipping and sucking all along it. He pulled off Naruto's shirt and went down to kiss along Naruto's collarbone.

Throughout their foreplay, Naruto thoroughly enjoyed himself, but couldn't help feeling like there was something a bit off, something missing. He tried to ignore it, but it was a persistent nagging in the back of his mind. However, it was most nearly forgotten when he suddenly realized a warm wet tongue licking his hardened shaft. He let out a low moan of pleasure as clone Sasuke teased his slit with a darting tongue and gently nipping teeth. Tiny shockwaves of pleasure coursed through Naruto's body as clone Sasuke began slowly sucking at his cock. Naruto entangled his hands in clone Sasuke's midnight black hair, his hips rocking up to further himself into that hot, wet cavern of pleasure. A gasp of surprise escaped his parted lips as clone Sasuke pressed a finger into Naruto's tight entrance. The clone gave a mischievous smile. "It seems you've closed up from lack of activity, but don't worry. I'll stretch you nice and wide." Naruto blushed slightly at the words said so huskily and gave a small shiver as they vibrated over his rigid cock. Clone Sasuke swirled the digit within for a minute or two before adding a second one. Naruto's grip on the sheets tightened as clone Sasuke made scissor motions inside of him, stretching him and preparing him for what was to come.

Before too long the third finger was added, awarding the clone a guttural moan from the blond beneath him. Clone Sasuke pushed and probed his fingers within Naruto, causing the blond to squirm and moan. "St-stop! Please! I can't take it anymore. Hurry up and enter me," Naruto breathed as he spread his legs wider. Clone Sasuke gave him Sasuke smirk and said, "Anything for my little kitsune." However, before he could move any further, the clone disappeared. Naruto was speechless as he looked up into the face of his real beloved Sasuke, who was sheathing his sword. The dark haired man looked down at the blond, his face stoic. "Only I'm allowed to call you my kitsune." Naruto didn't care that Sasuke was mad. That could be dealt with later. He jumped off of the bed and into his lover's arms. "Well, damn it Sasuke! Don't be gone so long so that you can always say that," he said into his lover's shoulder as soft tears of joy sprang from his eyes. Sasuke just smirked and wrapped his arms around the blond. "I know. I'm sorry I was away for so long," he whispered into golden hair. He lifted Naruto's chin so as to capture his lips in a long awaited and heatedly passionate kiss. They're tongues danced together, exploring and rediscovering each other's mouths.

Without breaking their kiss, Sasuke laid Naruto back on the bed. Then he sat up and began to remove his ANBU uniform. Naruto watched his sexy lover strip on top of him. "God Sasuke, heaven forbid I have to be away from you for so long again and I just won't be able to live," he said rather breathlessly, thoroughly enjoying the show. Sasuke gave him a slightly smug look. He bent down to kiss and suck teasingly at Naruto's collarbone and chest. The skin beneath each place Sasuke's hands and lips touched burst into flames and before too long, Naruto's whole body was on fire. "Sasuke, please! I need you in me, now!" he all but whimpered, his half closed eyes looking at Sasuke with love and lust. Sasuke bent down to kiss his beloved as he spread the blonde's legs apart. He whispered, "Anything for you, my one and only kitsune." A shiver of pure pleasure ran down Naruto's spine at the words. Then he let a long, gaspish moan and Sasuke slowly entered him. "Oh God, Sasuke. Did you get bigger?!" Sasuke just smirked at him. "I don't know. Maybe you just got smaller."

Sasuke didn't want to hurt his beloved, but now that he was in him after so long, he just couldn't hold back. Neither did Naruto want him to. Once he was in fully and Naruto gave him an approving nod, Sasuke easily fell into a steady rhythm. It was at this point that Naruto realized the feeling of something missing was gone. As he felt Sasuke pulling out and pushing into him in such a fulfilling way, he realized that only Sasuke could make him feel that way. No clone could truly love him the Sasuke did. "What's the matter Naruto? Am I hurting you?" Sasuke said with concern as he wiped a stray tear from Naruto's cheek. Naruto shook his head and pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss. "No, Sasuke. I just realized that I only want to be loved by you." Sasuke blinked in confusion but then gave Naruto a genuine smile. "Good, because I want to be love only by you as well." He kissed his beloved again, long and passionately, as he pulled the blonde's legs over his shoulders. They're lips parted as they began to breathe heavily. Naruto's nails dug into Sasuke's back as Sasuke's thrusts became stronger, burying himself deeper and deeper into his lover.

Naruto let out a half-scream half-moan when Sasuke hit his prostate dead-on. He pulled him as close as possible, intent on making him hit that spot continuously. Through their hair and sweat, their eyes met. The combination of the feel of their heated bodies rubbing against each other and seeing each other's erotic and passion filled faces sent them both over the edge, moaning out each other's name loudly. They rode out their spasmodic orgasms before being overcome by exhaustion. Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto, breathing hard. He glanced at his beloved blond. Naruto was fighting to get his breathing under control, his eyes closed in concentration. Sasuke lightly brushed a hand over his cheek, which served to help calm the blond down. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his lover. "Welcome back Sasuke." Sasuke couldn't help smirking at that. He pulled Naruto into his arms and kissed him softly. "It's good to be back." It wasn't the welcome that Sasuke had initially imagined, but he didn't really mind. All he cared about was being with his beloved kitsune.

*Aw! Now wasn't that cute? I am currently attempting to get out the next chapter in all of my stories but some may take longer than others. Please, bear with me ppl.*


End file.
